User talk:Marek Szymonski
Germanic Conlang Challenge The Germanic Conlang Challenge begins in 2 weeks! Sign up here if you want to participate. If you don't want to participate in the relay, do mention it. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Xenolang Challenge You are hereby invited to my Xenolang Challenge. Here is the sign-up and the details. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 22:03, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations, T7, your username is now more revealing than mine. :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Ha! Dziękuję bardzo, kolego. But mine's better cuz it's Polish >:D Marek Szymonski (talk) 20:28, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Язык (bad Russian accent) Looks too weird to ya, comrade American? :P --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) (even worse Texan accent) Nope, dass much betta, pardna Russkij :P I went ahead and copied your phonology to my lang, my phonology's still up whenever you want to move it over to your lang. Marek Szymonski (talk) 20:54, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Russian Cartoon You Might Like It's a tom-jerry-like cartoon. They speak Russian in the second episode. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 17:57, December 26, 2015 (UTC) Holy stuff. "Ну, погоди!" or, in non-Russian's terms, "Stop Right There, Criminal Scum!". I thought that it went into oblivion (no pun intended) even in post-SU area. Random encounters occur, though. Anyway, T7, know that Kauf approves. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Oh my dear Kauf, like thou didst not intend yonder pun :P And Max, thanks for the cartooon but I gave up on Russian quite a while ago cuz of the palatalization & vowel reductions (sorry for my plebian phonetic skills, comrade russkij). Marek Szymonski (talk) 04:54, December 27, 2015 (UTC) So instead you go to Polish: the most impossible to pronounce thing after Czech and Nuxálk??? (btw, Nuxálk has this word: xłp̓x̣ʷłtłpłłskʷc̓, xɬpʼχʷɬtʰɬpʰɬːskʷʰt͡sʼ). Did you give up Polish actually? Maxseptillion77 (talk) 17:35, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Nope. Call me crazy, but I prefer Polish phonology. The consonant clusters are wacky for sure (like czczi t͜ʂt͜ɕi) but I prefer it since it's much more straightforward since you don't have to worry about where a word's accent is placed & all vowels (well, except ę & ą) have virtually the same quality in any position, and I overall find pronouncing those unholy clusters a lot easier than trying to pronounce ʲ. Also, I'm not sure I'd put Polish and Czech on the same list as Nuxálk. At least (most) Polish and Czech syllables have vowels :O Marek Szymonski (talk) 17:47, December 27, 2015 (UTC) XD I get that with Nuxálk: I assure you that the antichrist learned Nuxálk as his first second language. Tho, Czech does have that godforsaken ř, r̝. Like, dafuq. I with that Czech would use more affricates or just palatalize like Russian because it's hard to use my hard palate so much; actually, I just hate c and ɟ as consonants o3o. Maxseptillion77 (talk) 20:07, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Get lost, outlanders. You don't understand anything about Slavic languages. They're at least 100 times worse than you think. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) It's actually lies Maxseptillion77 (talk) 03:30, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Modern Slavlang Challenge Is Starting Hi! Just a reminder, the Modern Slavlang Challenge begins on 21 January 2016. I have updated the rules and information on the challenge, and the new challenge page can be found here. Please read them, because they are slightly different from the original announcement. Happy Conlanging! NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION (Talk) 20:17, January 10, 2016 (UTC) NOOOOOO! You killed my conlang's awful awesome vowel system, I thought you'd make a shitload of allophony which would compensate for that, and you did... this... So cruel è. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) Ok, thou hast thy allphony. But no more length distinction. The descendant will mirror your awesome clunky vowel system perfectly, I assure you. Marek Szymonski (talk) 23:48, January 12, 2016 (UTC)